Hanakotoba
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Wajahnya kini sudah seperti mawar merah yang digenggamnya. Mawar berwarna merah yang berarti jatuh cinta. Mawar berwarna merah dari seseorang yang dicintainya dan juga mencintainya. ONESHOT. Another fic for Dilia Shiraishi.


**H a n a k o t o b a**

_story by sekar nasri – characters by masashi kishimoto_

_another special fic for dilia shiraishi_

_

* * *

_

**梔子  
Gardenia // Secret Love**

_Bukan tanpa sebab aku suka melewati toko itu._

_Toko bunga Yamanaka. Setiap kau melewatinya, hidungmu akan dimanjakan oleh berbagai wangi yang begitu harum. Matamu akan dimanjakan oleh berbagai warna-warni pastel. Tetapi bukan itu alasan yang membuatku suka melewati toko tersebut._

_Diam-diam, aku mencintai si gadis penjual bunga._

_._

**アマリリス  
Amaryllis // Shy**

_Aku suka__ mendapati pemuda berambut nanas itu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan tokoku. Lucu sekali melihatnya melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah malasnya, tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya di depan tokoku tanpa membeli secuil benda pun._

_Ingin rasanya aku menyapanya, tapi aku malu._

_Yeah, aku, si gadis penjual bunga yang __garang__ itu, __malu__ menyapa seorang pemuda._

_

* * *

_

**百合  
Lily Of The Valley // Sweet**

_Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Aku kenal dia—dia teman satu sekolahku. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru. Ia lumayan pandai dalam pelajaran, dan ia merupakan salah satu idola para pemuda di sekolah. Tetapi, ia cukup galak, jadi jangan c__oba-coba kau membuat moodnya jelek._

_Yah, tapi harus kuakui, dia itu manis, kok._

.

**黄色薔薇  
Yellow Rose**** // Jealousy**

_Shikamaru Nara, si pemalas yang berotak encer. Rasa__nya langka sekali menemukan orang seperti itu. Aku heran bagaimana caranya ia bisa memiliki IQ sebesar 200, padahal ia hanya tidur selama jam pelajaran._

_Aku iri. Iri sekali dengan kepintarannya dan segala kelebihannya._

_..._

_(hei, iri dalam kasus ini kupikir baik, kok. Siapa tahu bisa memotivasiku untuk lebih rajin belajar)_

_

* * *

_

**フリージア  
Freesia // Immature**

_A__da beberapa hal yang tidak kusukai darinya, selain _mood_nya yang cepat berubah jika diganggu itu._

_Hal yang paling aku tidak sukai dari gadis itu adalah sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Aku mulai kesal jika ia merengek dan meminta segala kemauannya dituruti. Aku heran; apakah bekerja di toko tidak cukup membuatnya menjadi gadis yang mandiri? Atau pengaruh anak tunggal di keluarganya tidak pernah tanggal dari raganya?_

_Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya aku mengeluh begini—jika ia tahu, ia pasti akan membunuhku. Toh, manusia juga punya kekurangan._

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru masih berjalan mondar-mandir di depan toko bunga Yamanaka. Ia dapat melihat gadis pujaannya tersenyum ramah melayani semua pelanggan yang datang ke tokonya tersebut. Kadang ia melihat mulut gadis tersebut bergerak membuat kata-kata yang diucapkan kepada pelanggan-pelanggannya.

Dalam hati kecilnya, ia berharap bahwa ia adalah pelanggan toko tersebut, kemudian berbicara kepadanya.

.

Ino makin gerah dengan suasana yang seperti ini. Ia tidak suka melihat pemuda itu berjalan di depan tokonya tanpa sebab yang pasti.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyahut pemuda tersebut. "Kau membuang-buang waktumu, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian memutar kepalanya, menatap wajah Ino.

"Lakukanlah sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat daripada berjalan di depan tokoku tanpa membeli apapun," timpal Ino. "Kurasa kau dapat menakuti para pelangganku."

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati toko yang telah sepi itu. "Aku melakukan apa yang aku mau, jadi jika aku berjalan di depan tokomu, itu terserah aku, kan? Toh, aku punya hak menggunakan jalan ini, kok—aku juga membayar pajak jalan. Lagipula..." Shikamaru mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit biru. "...tampaknya aku baru ingat mau membeli sesuatu."

Ino mendesah. "Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Besok hari ibu, dan aku ingin memberikan bunga untuk ibuku. Menurutmu, sebaiknya aku memberikan bunga apa?"

"Oh," gumam Ino. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendekati sebuah vas kaca yang berisi beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna putih. Dibanding dengan vas-vas lainnya, tampaknya vas itu yang memiliki bunga paling sedikit. Diambilnya satu tangkai bunga tersebut, kemudian diserahkan bunga tersebut kepada Shikamaru.

"Carnation. Bunga yang paling populer pada saat hari ibu—makanya hari ini laku keras. Bersyukurlah karena kau masih mendapatkannya," terang Ino dengan nada yang datar. "Harganya 300 yen."

"Hm." Shikamaru mengambil bunga tersebut dari tangannya, kemudian merogoh sakunya. Seakan-akan lupa terhadap sesuatu, ia menghentikan tarian tangannya di dalam saku, lalu menariknya kembali tanpa memegang uang sekalipun.

"Hei," sahut Shikamaru. "Aku punya pertanyaan."

Entah kenapa, pipi Ino mendadak terasa panas. _Astaga, astaga, astaga! Dia mau bertanya apa?! Astaga!! Jangan-jangan..._

"...ya?" Sepertinya kini wajah Ino sudah merah merona

"Euh..." Shikamaru tampak ragu sejenak, tetapi kemudian pikiran itu ditepisnya. "Ada seorang gadis yang kusukai, dan aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Jadi...menurutmu, sebaiknya aku memberikan bunga apa?"

_Oh.._

Meski entah mengapa hatinya terasa seperti diiris-iris, mulut Ino malah melontarkan tawa. "Kau _suka_ seorang _gadis_?"

"Ck. Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku _gay_?"

Ino tertawa makin kencang, namun hatinya makin merasa gundah. "Tidak, tidak. Lucu sekali Nara Shikamaru menyukai seorang gadis—tak biasanya!"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, cepat berikan aku beberapa tangkai bunga—jadikan saja sebuah buket."

Ino menghentikan tawanya. "Kau suka gadis Jepang atau gadis luar negeri?"

Alis kanan Shikamaru bertaut. "...Lokal. Memangnya itu penting?"

"Tentu saja. Penafsiran arti bunga itu berbeda; ada versi Jepang—yang disebut dengan _Hanakotoba_, ada juga versi barat." Ino mulai berbalik mencari-cari bunga yang pas sesuai dengan permintaan pemuda itu. "Seperti bunga anemon; dalam tradisi Jepang, arti bunga anemon adalah tulus, sementara dalam tradisi barat, artinya adalah muak. Kau tidak mau, kan, kalau sampai gadismu melemparmu ke ujung dunia hanya karena salah persepsi?"

Tangan kaku Ino mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah. Kemudian, dengan lambat ia mengambil setangkai bunga violet dan beberapa tangkai bunga _forget-me-not_. Di depan Shikamaru, ia merangkai bunga itu menjadi satu; violet seakan-akan adalah induk dari bunga-bunga tersebut karena ditaruh di tengah-tengah. Barulah kemudian bunga _forget-me-not_ mengelilingi violet, dan mawar turut melindungi mereka yang berukuran kecil. Rangkaian itu menciptakan suatu kontras indah; ungu, biru, dan merah.

Dengan lambat, Ino mengambil sehelai pita berwarna putih, kemudian mengikat rangkaian itu menjadi satu. Entah mengapa begitu berat baginya untuk membuat rangkaian bunga tersebut. Apakah karena ia tak rela Shikamaru memiliki seorang gadis pujaan?

Apakah seorang Yamanaka Ino _cemburu_?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Konyol. Ia dan Shikamaru hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih dari itu. Seharusnya, ia turut senang karena Shikamaru telah menjadi dewasa sampai menemukan gadis impiannya, bukannya malah menjadi suram seperti ini.

Tapi yang sedang terjadi menunjukkan bahwa hatinya benar-benar _sakit_.

"Ini," ucap Ino dengan suara yang parau sambil memegang erat rangkaian bunga tersebut, tampak tidak ikhlas untuk memberikannya kepada Shikamaru. "Ini merupakan bunga yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cinta. Mawar berarti jatuh cinta, violet berarti 'tolong cintailah aku', dan _forget-me-not_ berarti..._cinta sejati_."

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya heran. Apakah ia baru saja mendengar gadis di depannya ini terisak?

Ino menghela napas, tampaknya lirih. "Baiklah, semuanya jadi 4000 yen, sudah termasuk Carnation yang tadi. Memangnya kau punya uang yang cukup?"

Shikamaru merogoh kantungnya kembali dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang diminta Ino—membuat Ino heran bagaimana cara Shikamaru mendapatkan uang tersebut. Ino menyerahkan bunga tersebut, tampak agak terpaksa. Shikamaru kemudian menyerahkan 4000 yen, dan juga rangkaian bunga tersebut kepada Ino.

_Eh?_

Ino menatap rangkaian bunga yang kembali tergenggam di tangannya, kemudian menatap Shikamaru. Ditatapnya lagi rangkaian bunga itu, Shikamaru, rangkaian bunga itu, Shikamaru, ...sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar terfokus kepada Shikamaru yang kini tersenyum kecil.

"Itu untukmu."

Shikamaru pergi begitu saja sebelum dapat melihat Ino yang terbelalak dengan wajahnya yang kini sudah seperti mawar merah yang digenggamnya.

.

_Mawar berwarna merah yang berarti jatuh cinta. Mawar berwarna merah dari seseorang yang dicintainya dan juga mencintainya._

_

* * *

_**o w a r i**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Kebetulan saya menemukan artikel menarik tentang Hanakotoba di Wikipedia. Sebenarnya sih nemunya udah lama banget, tapi baru kepikiran sekarang, ha-ha-ha ==a

Ehm, kesannya agak terburu-buru ya? Padahal saya bikinnya berhari-hari loh -_-  
BTW, jangan permasalahkan kurs mata uang. Saya paling gak ahli sama yang begituan. Jadi maaf kalo harga bunganya terlalu murah atau kebangetan mahalnya.

RnR aja yah :)


End file.
